


Out In The Outdoors

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Plug and Play, Implied Spark Play, Implied Violence, Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters/Pairing: Tigatron, Airazor, ensemble; strongly implied Airazor/Tigatron<br/>Prompt: "Kinks and Fetishes"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: intimacy, implied pnp, implied violence, implied spark play</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out In The Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairing: Tigatron, Airazor, ensemble; strongly implied Airazor/Tigatron  
> Prompt: "Kinks and Fetishes"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: intimacy, implied pnp, implied violence, implied spark play

If he were to be asked by someone if there was something that he had not yet known about the femme called Airazor. About the thing that he would have the found the most interesting or surprising about her.

It would likely have to be her thing of having them interfacing outside and way from the ship, leaving themselves open to attack from their enemies. 

Where all could see and hear them. Even then she was not above spark play or using cables and plugging in to get her overload.

It was enough to keep him doing it with her.


End file.
